<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate is known as reality by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001339">Fate is known as reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra'>FatimaAlegra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021'>WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это то, что у него есть: жизнь и смерть и ничего между. Все дело в профессионализме. Ему ставят задачу, он её решает, немного отдыхает, просыпается и занимается делом снова. Работа для него — естественна, как дыхание, и всё это до тех пор, пока он не встречает знакомое лицо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate is known as reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143093">Fate is known as reality</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly">followbutterfly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Команда намеренно использует (или не использует) какое-то одно обращение/имя к Протагонисту.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У него нет имени не потому, что он родился безымянным — просто он решает надолго отказаться от него. Люди здороваются с ним кивком, или же у них просто не остаётся возможности узнать его, так как его лицо - это последнее, что они видят в жизни.</p><p>Это то, что у него есть: жизнь и смерть и ничего между. Все дело в профессионализме. Ему ставят задачу, он её решает, немного отдыхает, просыпается и занимается делом снова. Работать для него — то же самое, что дышать; до тех пор, пока он не встречает незнакомца со знакомым лицом.   </p><p>Когда он впервые знакомится с доводом и инверсией времени, его мировоззрение переворачивается, а ему говорят, что он не может оставить привычки видеть время линейно. Но ему чертовски ясно, чем все это вызвано, ведь он сам - воплощение линейности: преуспевает в своей работе, отлично справляется с выполнением миссии, идет прямо к цели и не задаёт лишних вопросов. Все движется вперёд, и в то же время по кругу, словно в бесконечной петле.</p><p>Он всегда остаётся в тени: дружелюбен, когда нужно, груб, когда необходимо. У него нет друзей, которые могли бы дразнить его за манеры или высмеивать его асоциальные привычки. Некому донести до него, насколько его личность эмоционально отстранённая. Он не считает, что у него нет возможности делать выбор, поскольку он рождён, чтобы не иметь его.</p><p>До тех пор, пока не встречает того, кто может.</p><p>Миссия в опере идёт совсем не по плану. Его команду подставили с самого начала. Как командир, он был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью. Ему удалось устранить всех террористов, но, когда он вернулся за зрителями, в момент обезвреживания таймера взрыва, появилась некая фигура и забрала бомбу, спасая его жизнь со скоростью света.  </p><p>Он не видел лица под маской. Этот человек появился из ниоткуда и сбежал с места действия в мгновение ока. Всё, что он смог запомнить — это нелепая подвеска, привязанная к его рюкзаку, которая выглядела как тотем или талисман на удачу. </p><p>Он фыркает от образа, вплывшего в его голове. Кто-то, верящий в красную нить: в судьбу, в удачу и в прочие бредовые суеверия, спас ему жизнь. </p><p>Этот образ постепенно размывается, угасая в потоке рутины. Он ловит транспорт до новой миссии, которая называется Довод, и уж он-то точно не тот человек, который живет прошлым. Он встречается с новым коллегой, с некоторыми информаторами, с парочкой врагов, получает от отъявленного торговца оружием статус «новое лицо», после чего он приступает к работе с новым партнёром.</p><p>Он не удосуживается представиться молодому человеку и отказывается демонстрировать своё замешательство, когда понимает, что тот знает о его отказе от алкоголя во время миссии. Он чувствует к этому незнакомцу то, что люди называют теплотой и дружелюбностью.</p><p>Он останавливает себя, чтобы не спросить парня — Нила — об удачной догадке, и отмахивается от этой идеи как можно быстрее. Он продолжает миссию, работая с Нилом, делая вид, что сближается с женщиной, ему даже удается добиться некого доверия у русского олигарха. Перед ними более серьёзная проблема — мир, который нужно спасти. Нет времени, чтобы задавать вопросы и предаваться любопытству.</p><p>В операции временных клещей ему необходимо находиться в «первой волне», потому что всё, что он может предложить — это его жизнь. Он не боится смерти, так как он оставил своё существование давно позади. Нет времени переживать о прошлом и давать надежду будущему, у него есть только эта жизнь и этот день, чтобы сделать свою работу.</p><p>Они находятся в помещении под землей примерно в двадцати футах. И нет времени вызывать подмогу. Айвз ранен, а он кричит на человека Сатора и в рацию самому Сатору, желая отдать свою жизнь в качестве сделки перед концом света.</p><p>Все происходит так быстро. Пуля летит прямо перед ним, а тело внезапно оживает и бросается в бой. Он движется к воротам и открывает тоннель. В его ушах стоит звон от выстрелов, перед глазами плывёт, мысли проносятся в голове со скоростью света.</p><p>И в этот момент перед глазами предстаёт тот самый образ: недавнее воспоминание, всё еще яркое и не утерянное потоком сознания, оказывается в его голове.</p><p>Они спасают мир, при этом их чуть не убивают, как это бывало и на других миссиях, только в этот раз он и правда может расслабиться. Он смотрит на Нила и благодарит его. По крайней мере, они расстанутся хорошими коллегами.</p><p>Нил отворачивается, а ему в глаза, кажется, что-то попало. Он почти задыхается и забывает, как кричать. Он зовет Нила, который уже почти скрылся за горизонт.</p><p>Нил смотрит на него так, будто уже знает, о чём пойдёт речь. «Это только начало для тебя и окончание нашей дружбы для меня».</p><p>Он не знает, что сказать, и слезы бегут по лицу. Нил едва улыбается. «Мы знаем друг друга много лет». На этот раз он улыбается не так тепло, а скорее с облегчением, словно ему уже не нужно притворятся, что они не знакомы.</p><p>Нил разрушает его неизменный образ жизни и без сомнения ломает его стены, обрушивая их на землю. Знает не только его рабочие привычки, у Нила есть все черты человека, который решает оставить своё имя в его голове.</p><p>Судьба, в которую он предпочитает не верить, оказывается реальностью, в которую верил Нил. Этот человек делает то же, что и он: преуспевает в работе, добивается успеха в миссии и движется к поставленной цели.</p><p>Вот только он никогда не узнает, что миссия Нила — это он сам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>